La sombra que cubre mis ojos
by kandra
Summary: GinnyLuna. Estudio del personaje de Luna o lo que sea que ocurra por su cabecita. Segundo intento de femslash.


Maravilloso mundo de Rowling. Ya saben, yo sólo estoy aquí para pervertirlo y moldearlo a mis sucias intenciones :D

~

Err... Segundo intento del Ginny/Luna. Creo que voy mejorando... que  opinan ustedes? ^^;; Uh... Me doy cuenta: Escribir femslash/yuri incentiva mi lado romántico (o será que sólo Luna es así? O_O)

Rating: R

**La sombra que cubre mis ojos**

Duele, lo sé.

Esta soledad... la forma en que me aíslan. Las miradas que me lanzan cuando piensan que no los veo. Las risas que recibo. Los comentarios a mis espaldas. Palabras etéreas que llegan a mis oídos gracias a las hadas del viento y los susurros del rocío.

Piensan que estoy demente. Vacía y superflua. 

Mucho se equivocan.

Soy Ravenclaw, después de todo. Quizás si se acercaran a mí... si me preguntaran frente a frente por qué soy como _soy_...

Eso es pedir demasiado.

Mi grito es uno silencioso. Un clamor mucho más alto y desesperado que cualquier otro. ¿Por qué son tan _ciegos_ para no verlo?

¿Por qué son tan ciegos para no verme?

-¿Qué piensas?

Bajo la mirada para posarla sobre ti. 

Tan escultural, tan bella como siempre. El cabello salvaje cae sobre tu rostro, y tus párpados se entreabren de esa manera en que lo hacen cuando te acabas de levantar. 

Me sorprende que seas tú la única que me escuche. La sola persona atenta a mis mudos pedidos de atención. Mis calladas súplicas de amor.

-Soy bendecida con el canto de un ángel y el obsequio de un demonio.

Un "Ah..." sale de tus labios, como si en tu estado semi-consciente comprendieras mis palabras. Una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en mi rostro, te ves divinamente hermosa.

-¿Por qué un demonio? –preguntas inocentemente, mientras frotas tus brillantes ojos.

Porque te amo.

Porque no sé si tú lo haces de la misma manera que yo.

Porque no quiero arriesgar mi única amistad.

Porque mi alma me grita que te bese en este preciso instante.

Porque temo tu reacción.

-Porque la humanidad es incomprensible, inalcanzable –me limito a responder.

Es un juego de mentes, el que sigo. Una costumbre mal fundada por mi madre, hace muchos años atrás. Soy conciente que pocas personas comprenden mis reglas. No logran descifrar mis respuestas. Desentrañar mis extravagancias.

Y mientras no lo hagan, seguiré sola.

-¿Qué hora es?

Cambias de tema, levantándote del césped.

-Tarde –sonrío pidiendo disculpas. 

Te veías tan serena durmiendo, que temí despertarte y destrozar mi burbuja irreal de ensueño. Quizás si te mantenía a mi lado... podía imaginar que eras mía.

Frunces el ceño preocupada. El cielo está despejado, y apenas comienza a oscurecer. 

Sí, la cena ya comenzó.

-Nunca es tarde –me respondes optimista.- Jamás lo es. ¿Vienes?

Indicas el castillo y yo levanto la mirada a la ancestral construcción.

Niego la cabeza.

-Estoy esperando el llamado de mi hada madrina. Es un mensaje muy importante, verás –añado con seriedad.

Efectivamente.

Espero que me dé la respuesta de cómo capturar tu dulce corazón. De cómo confesarte lo que siento y no perderte en la intensidad del momento.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Me diriges una mirada dubitativa. Noto que observas el castillo con gran anhelo, probablemente comenzando a sentir la frescura del aire, prefieres estar adentro con tus amigos.

Tus _otros_ amigos.

Suspiro mentalmente. ¿Quién soy yo para mantenerte lejos de lo que deseas, Virginia? Sólo soy una mariposa en la gran aventura que la brisa representa.

Regreso mi vista hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Quizás yo no fui hecha para las relaciones sociales. O podría haber sido mi madre que me echó una maldición al momento de morir. También estaba la posibilidad que sí estuviera demente y que, en todo mi personal conocimiento, he fallado en darme cuenta. 

Prefiero la maldición. Al menos ahí podría buscar soluciones lógicas y racionales. 

-¿Lo ves, Ginny? –inquiero a la fragancia de manzanas- Estamos rodeados de espíritus; fantasmas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Pocas personas lo ven. Pocas se detienen a mirarlos. A considerarlos. A cuestionar su existencia. Y ahí en el fondo, en medio de todo este caos, hay una mariposa. Una mariposa que sueña a ser uno de los demás.

Tomas asiento a mi lado, abrigándome con tu calor corporal. Llevas tus rodillas al pecho, al igual que yo, y las abrazas, para luego voltear a examinarme. Pero yo no conecto miradas... temo que penetres mi fachada de niña soñadora.

Dejo que el silencio absorba mis ansias por tocarte.

Segundos incontables de bellas imágenes. Visiones en las que acaricio tus labios con una dulce sonrisa.

-La veo –anuncias finalmente.

Asiento distraída, aunque por dentro un pequeño haz de esperanza se agita en mi corazón.

Dioses, no dejen que este momento se pierda en su olvido.

-¿Qué ves?

¿Me ves?

Dime que sí.

-Veo... –conecto miradas contigo, mi espíritu esperando anhelante.

Te detienes unos segundos, intuyendo que este es un momento importante para mí. Que la respuesta podría significar la señal que he rogado, que he suplicado gran parte de mi vida.

Sonrío cálidamente ante tu consideración.

-¿Qué quieres que vea, Luna? –finalmente suspiras, apoyando tu cabeza sobre mi hombro- No me muestras más de lo que quieres que sepa. Te envuelves en esta niebla de misterio y fantasía... A veces siento que no vives entre nosotros. Cuando creo que te comprendo... me demuestras que no es así.

Sin poder evitarlo, apoyo mi cabeza sobre la tuya. El olor a canela de tu cabello me reconforta. El canto celestial de tu aura me arrulla. El frágil calor de tu cuerpo me consuela. El sonido de tu respiración tan cerca de mí me emociona.

Me siento en paz. En casa.

Quédate conmigo.

Soy consciente que no te he respondido, y la verdad es que no lo haré. Me comprendes más de lo que hacen los demás, y por ello sé que las palabras entre nosotras estarían de más. No sirven para propósitos tan básicos como los nuestros. No tengo nada que decir. No para refutar, ni para confirmar tu declaración. Las palabras _son_, y lo que _es_, no se puede cambiar. No podría hacer nada contra tu voz. 

Intuyes que el silencio es lo único que te devolveré, y no te rindes a él.

-¿La mariposa sueña a ser un espíritu o es el espíritu que sueña con ser una mariposa? –murmuras débilmente, levantando la cabeza para buscar mis ojos.

-Es una mariposa con sueños de grandeza, Ginny –respondo riendo.- Atrapada entre tus etéreos cabellos e hipnotizada por el rugido de tu corazón.

Levanto una mano para acariciar tu cabello. Es suave y sedoso. Mis dedos se deslizan tranquilamente entre sus hebras, rozando con asombro el color del ocaso. Paso una lengua por mis labios, mientras ojos grises deambulan por tu rostro. Tus pecas son tan sólo una señal más de tu perfección.

No puedo contenerme, y un casto beso poso sobre tu mejilla. Un fino rubor cobra vida en la oscuridad. Sonríes tímida y bajas la vista a tus rodillas.

-Realmente maravillada por ti, querida –añado valientemente en tu oído, forzando a un mechón de tu fiera melena descansar tras tu oreja.

Me quedo inmóvil analizando tu expresión. Leyendo si es incomodidad lo que percibo o simplemente curiosidad.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.

Alzas tu mirada, una determinación única en tus ojos chocolate. Hay una flama que brilla en la profundidad, una chispa de sentimientos contenidos y de una vacilación ausente.

Siento que me ruborizo. 

Lamento no tener un libro o una revista para esconder mi rostro de tu vista.

Aunque no es necesario, porque te acercas tanto a mí que me olvido de respirar... plagada de mensajes sensoriales como estoy.

Finalmente plantas tus labios sobre los míos. Un tibio roce, insuficiente para ambas, pero tan significativo.

~*~

Cabello rojo caía en cascadas sobre el rostro, una cortina delicada que oscurecía la sonrisa de su dueña. 

Luna apartó con pálidos dedos la fiera melena de los ojos marrones, tarareando una canción de cuna. Ocasionalmente murmuraba "mi niña", o "bebé", lo que ocasionaba un sonrojo rosa en las mejillas de Ginny, quien se inclinaba al contacto de aquellos dedicados dedos. 

Estaban en el baño de los prefectos, disfrutando completamente del privilegio que les correspondía como representantes a su Casa. La iluminación era perfecta, cada una de las múltiples velas colocadas en su determinado sitio por una estratégica razón, rodeando a las muchachas con un brillo cálido y seductor, casi risueño.

La pelirroja rió suavemente, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el agua. Esta vez tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, moldeando su cabello lejos del alcance de su rostro.

Necesitaba ver a su pareja.

Por su parte, la rubia había dispuesto una gran cantidad de jabón líquido en sus manos, dejándose relajar por la fina fragancia. Con una sonrisa cariñosa (y continuando con su canción de cuna), la Ravenclaw presionó sus palmas sobre los desnudos hombros de Ginny, esparciendo con expertos movimientos la resbalosa sustancia. 

El contacto era alentador, y Luna no se detuvo por motivo alguno. Acarició el cuello de su compañera con masajes espontáneos, para luego bajar con cuidado las curvas de sus hombros y frotar su espalda, justo en medio de los omóplatos. 

Los dulces círculos de Luna enviaron una corriente de energía por el cuerpo de Ginny, impulsándola a presionar sus labios sobre los de su pareja y a sumirlas en la quietud. Olvidando los cuidados de la Ravenclaw, urgió a la rubia a responderle el beso mientras la acorralaba en una esquina. Succionando sensualmente su lengua, exploró el otro cuerpo con emoción. Luna gimió cuando Ginny tomó uno de sus pezones, girándolo suavemente.

Separándose y sonriendo alegre, la Gryffindor prosiguió a repartir húmedos besos a lo largo del cuerpo de Luna, tomando especial cuidado de respirar aire caliente detrás de una oreja izquierda, lo que puso a la Ravenclaw completamente a su merced. 

Delineando una figura geométrica desde la clavícula de su compañera hasta el ombligo, Ginny se inclinó diligentemente a atender uno de los pezones. Lo lamió tentadoramente por un momento, mientras su otra mano hacía camino más abajo. 

Luna echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo obedientemente sus piernas. Sus ojos los había entrecerrado, emborrachada por el deseo que estaba experimentando. Una súplica gemida fue lo único que pudo manifestar.

La pelirroja soltó una risita antes de rodear delicadamente los labios externos de Luna, ejerciendo la justa presión para hacerse presente pero la insuficiente para penetrar. El agua caliente mecía su mano de la misma manera que su boca había reclamado posesión de la de su pareja nuevamente.

Incapaz de soportar la tortura por mucho tiempo, la Ravenclaw cogió la mano de Ginny, presionándola a darle más de lo que necesitaba. Por un instante consideró intercambiar los papeles, tan sólo para darle una cuchara de su propia medicina a la Gryffindor. Sin embargo, los dóciles dedos oyeron su plegaria, aceptando acariciar brevemente su clítoris antes de introducirse más a fondo y trabajar sobre su punto G.

Luna intensificó el beso al ritmo que Ginny aumentaba su vaivén. Gemidos de placer escapaban de su garganta, mientras su cerebro procuraba pensar racionalmente. 

Cuando Ginny presintió que su pareja estaba llegando, aceleró su marcha unos segundos antes de retirar completamente su mano de entre las piernas y presionar su rodilla en el lugar. Luna soltó un siseo antes de que un golpe eléctrico temblara todos sus sentidos, reduciéndola a una masa incapaz de pensamiento coherente.

Finalmente se dejó suspirar. Se sentía demasiado débil después de su orgasmo.

-Eso fue trampa, esta noche me tocaba a mí –logró susurrar al cabo de unos momentos.

Ginny le sonrió burlonamente, alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? Si no te gustaba, podrías haberlo detenido en cualquier momento –anunció maliciosamente.

Luna sólo sonrió impotente.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara. Sólo destaqué la sucia característica de tu juego –comentó distraída.

Plantando un tierno beso en los labios de Ginny, la Ravenclaw le devolvió la sonrisa pícara.

-Y si no te importa, creo que ahora es mi turno.

_~The End~_


End file.
